Nova's grand adventure kinda
by Erismireee
Summary: Nova is a scientist and adventurer on the brink of discovery, well until everything goes horribly wrong and now stuck in another dimension all alone how will she ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, so I have no beta, and do not write well. Therefor, please give me all the feedback you can, and if you want to beta just let me know!

Chapter 1 Dimension Travel!

"Rigel, are the scientists ready?" I said getting in to the elevator that would take me to the laboratory.

"They will be soon...Nova are you sure you want to go through with this it is not too late to back out. I am sure that they can find a replacement."

Gosh he is such a worry wart.

"I will be fine and I want to be the first person from our dimension to travel to other dimensions!"

"Ok, well be safe... Is everything packed? Do you need anything?"

" Everything is done, I will be fine! I love you, and will miss you. However, I will only be gone a year, and when I come back we can start building the farm house in San Antonio on mom and dad's land."

"Ok, I love you and, sis be careful..."

The elevator opened on the laboratory that was filled with chords, cables, computer monitors, and a slew of scientists whom were scurrying like mice around the room doing their assorted jobs.

"Nova, are you ready?" Mike the head scientist of the Dimensional Travel experiment asked bobbing his head like a bobble-head.

"Yep, I am ready to go." Like I would show up not being ready come on guys y'all are supposed to be the best and the brightest in your fields... Not inspiring confidence here.

"Alright we added a new program since your last debriefing, it will help you blend in to what ever dimension you land in just encase you arrive in a place that does not have the technology to understand that dimensional travel is possible. Due to the lack of technological understanding they may become hostile so the program will change your clothing to fit the era or setting that you will arrive in."

"Wait are you telling me that last night you added a brand new never been tested program?"

"No we tested it this morning and it was groovy."

Yah, like your 70s talk will make me calmer... Dumb ass, well they would not have added it if it would risk the integrity of the project so it must be ok...

"So when am I leaving?"

"We have ten minutes, just go through the last checks for departure and when you are finished we should be ready. Oh and Rigel say your final good byes we need the lab empty of all non-essential staff members. "

"Alright." I turned to Rigel and he was getting all teary eyed.

"Nova you promise me you will come back, that you will see Blair and I get married. I need you to come back..."

"Rigel I have a beacon that will activate and send me home in exactly a year. I will be fine, and your going to propose to Blair?"

"Yah, I was thinking in a month or so, and we will not have the wedding till you are back."

"Well then I will make sure to be back, you better go before Mike comes back I love you and will see you soon!" Gosh I am going to miss that dope, I hope he stays safe too I don't know what I would do with out him...

Alright, I have the necklace beacon, water, food, clothing, camping gear, med-kit, solar powered computer, and my sketch stuff. That is everything I think... It kinda sucks that they can not send multiple people yet, I would like to have a traveling buddy, but I guess that will have to wait till next time...

Sigh they are still not ready for me, come on all this waiting is going to kill me! You would think after working on this project for the last four years they would be ready by now but noooo... grrr.

10 minutes later...

"Nova we are ready for you..." Mike said as he fiddled with his stupid mustache. I think I will shave it when I get back … wait focus

"... so if you could just sit in the chair and strap in we should be getting your journey on it's way."

I walked over and sat in the ridiculous chair which had cables plugged in all around it on a platform with guess what more cables plugged in.

"Alright powering up in 5, everyone to your stations. Good luck Nova we will see you in a year."

Everyone left except for me, and right now I am feeling a little nervous … I mean what if I don't come back what will Rigel do without me, if I am not back he will have no family at the wedding...

The platform began to give off this whirring noise as everything powered up.

Oh shit one of the cables snapped off and is currently shooting sparks everywhere.

I scream ! Now the lab is catching fire and I am stuck in this damn chair with no way out! Just as the flames loom toward me there is darkness...

more next time

Review Please!


	2. Where I am very very lost

Disclaimer for the rest of the fic- I don't own lord of the rings … I really want to, but I don't...

Please review, even if it is just to say how much the story sucks! I can not get better if there is no feedback! Also NEED BETA plz!

Chapter 2 : Where I am very very lost...

When I woke all I could see were trees everywhere, and a small creek behind me. Well I guess the experiment is somewhat successful, because I am definitely not in the laboratory.

Focus Nova! I am here to do a job not stare at the trees and sky even though the sky is the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen. Alright, I have what I think is my beacon transformed to fit the area ( a shiny necklace with a blue gem), bag...

Where is my bag...

I turn around looking for the bag and finally I see it. The bag was not as lucky as I was it had been reduced to a smoking black bag shaped lump. Which means all the data collecting items are destroyed and all the food and water was gone.

Well craptastic, I am stuck in the middle of nowhere with no supplies or help in sight... just perfect... I might as well grab some water before I wander around looking for civilization.

WHAT the HELL! My reflection is not me... that damn program was only supposed to change my clothing NOT my physical form! This is why last minute changes to the program are not a good idea, because they will probably go wrong! I went from a nice 5 feet 9inches to 3 feet and some change! I look like a fucking five year old with pointy ears, and that is not all that has changed my brown curly waist length hair has been transformed into wavy thick white blond hair that goes to my ankles. But, the changes don't stop there my green eyes have been replaced with a light aquamarine color.

At least the dress it put me in is cute. It is a dark purple floor length dress with a fitted top and leggings underneath. However, the lack of shoes was not a good idea...

I sit down quickly as the panic attack sets in and I begin to cry. I may die here before the year is up, alone and in some forest. I will never get to see Rigel get married, or have kids. Hell I would never get married or have kids. I will not be able to finish the farm. What if the beacon activates and instead of getting a happy healthy me they get a rotting corpse... and with this final thought I pass out.

When I come to I am still in this damnable forest. I can not believe I just had a panic attack. Me, everyone always calls me the smart, calm when not hyper one. I never freak out even when mom and dad died I was the calm collected one. I am going to blame it on being the size and shape of a five year old...

Ok snap out of it, focus on what to do next. Everything will be ok I have my beacon so all I have to do is survive a year here and people have been living off the land for longer periods than that, so even if I can not find other people as long as I stay calm and rational I will be ok.

And if people find me I can maybe use being kidized( is that a word?) , people tend to not see children as threats to security and if I can get a family to take me in I will only be there for a year...

All I need to do is survive a year...

I can do this.

AN: YAY I have reviews of doom I guess because two of them are from people of doom …

Earlobe Thank you sooo much for your advice I will try my best to keep it in mind and will probably go back and do a rewrite after this is all done!

Itty bitty evil ringy of doom Thanks will do my best to!

Duckie of Doom did you mean the story was stunning or my update better be lolz thank you for reviewing


End file.
